


It Feels Right

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (because I'm too lazy to write lube in), Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Emotions, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Heat Suppressants, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Mention of Reproduction, No mpreg, Omega Hux, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Possessiveness, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent blockers, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, The Force, Thought Projection, Tying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You think you're the only omega who is hiding their true presentation? I bet you're not."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the destruction of Starkiller Base Kylo finds out that Hux is an omega, and tries to help him by finding suppressants to replace the ones Hux lost. It turns out that there are three others omegas on board the <em>Finalizer</em>, and, much to a somewhat jealous Hux's displeasure, Kylo ends up getting better acquainted with one of them - Petty Officer Thanisson - just a day before Hux goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic! And if it's your first time reading one (or even if it's your millionth) I really hope you enjoy what I've come up with.
> 
> Of course, I know this kinda fic isn't everyone's thing. If it's not your cup of tea that's okay! But please be considerate of those who enjoy this kind of fic (and those who write it) and simply close the tab if it's not to your liking.  
>  **There is no mpreg in this fic at all.** Of course, if you want to read it thinking it's a possibility, go for it! I really don't mind, and haven't written anything to dissuade that, but, really, I approached this without that in mind.
> 
> Huge shout out to auntmetis for encouraging me, and KalessinAstarno for acting as beta. You're both wonderful, thank you so much for letting me bug you with this!
> 
> Oh, yes, this happened because of a prompt/idea in my inbox. I suck at keeping things short.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Everything that happened in the days following the Starkiller Base's destruction felt fragile, held together by a tight, frayed thread of tension that seemed liable to snap at any moment. Everyone was shaken by what had happened, but none more so than those who had actually been on the planet's surface just minutes before it had exploded. Including the general. Kylo eyed the man warily, wondering if the pressure was too much, and if Hux was about to snap. Something about him seemed to be unravelling; something subtle and almost intangible. It was actually somewhat amusing.

Until Kylo smelled it. It was a soft, sweet scent that was barely discernable, but was there, clear and unmistakable, even if just for a moment when Hux shifted and the air around him was disturbed.

Hux was an omega.

Kylo felt a possessiveness rising within him: a raw, instinctive thing that filled him with the urge to mark and fuck and claim. Base impulses that he pushed aside. Even he could recognise that, in the wake of such failure, there was no time for such things, despite how much he _wanted_. Hux was infuriating. He was abrasive and antagonistic, never passing up an opportunity to annoy and inconvenience Kylo, and Kylo always returned in kind. But the thought of having Hux beneath him, begging and pleading, a ruined mess sobbing for release...

Kylo was more sensitive than most. His strength with the Force allowed him to perceive things others could not. Hux's changing scent was something that had so far gone unnoticed by others, but Kylo knew it's only a matter of time. And, annoyingly, Hux was needed whole, and functioning.

It fell to Kylo to deal with the issue, as it became clear that Hux was ignoring it, as if refusing to acknowledge the problem would make it go away. It wouldn't.

"General."

The look of fury on Hux's face at finding Kylo in his quarters wasn't even concealed. Hux's eyes narrowed at Kylo, who kept his face impassive.

"Get out," Hux snapped. Kylo raised an eyebrow, as if amused.

"And not tell you what I've come for?" he asked. "Aren't you curious?"

"Regarding you, no."

"Ouch, General, that hurts," Kylo said, dramatically placing a hand over his breast. "So cold."

Hux huffed, standing just inside the doorway with his arms crossed, scowling at Kylo. Realising that Hux wasn’t going to entertain him, Kylo cut straight to the heart of the issue.

"You're an omega."

The change in Hux was outwardly subtle, but the emotions Kylo read coming off of him were screaming. The acrid tang of panic filled the air, and Hux's heart rate spiked, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps he tried to conceal. It might have worked if the person staring him down wasn't Kylo Ren.

"How many days do you have? Three? Four?"

Kylo slowly approached Hux, trying to read the answer from him. It was hard to say at what point his scent was going to give him away. Probably within the next day or two. Omegas were rare. Omegas serving the First Order were rarer still, and an Omega holding a position of command was unheard of. They both knew it, and knew what would happen if Hux was found out.

"I can help you," Kylo offered. Hux bristled even more, and after a moment he found the expression he wanted: disgust.

"I would rather die than lie with you."

Kylo chuckled, low and dark, grinning predatorily. He knew it would antagonise the general even more, and his own strong scent of alpha would only add to the effect.

"Who said anything about me fucking you?" he smirked.

Hux faltered, and Kylo held himself there, a little too close, for another two seconds before he fell back.

"As if I would degrade myself by fucking someone like you," Kylo bit out, feigning disinterest. Let Hux think that fucking him was beneath Kylo, and an insulting, degrading idea; it was better than letting the general know just how much Kylo had started to ache for him.

"What I propose is much simpler," he continued, taking in Hux's flushed cheeks and insulted expression before looking away. "You think you're the only omega who is hiding their true presentation? I bet you're not."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hux snapped, losing to his agitation. "As if anyone would dare defy the Order in such a way!"

Kylo raised an eyebrow again, amused. Hux clearly had enough ambition to flout the rules. Or maybe he didn't think they applied to him. Either way, he'd broken them, and Kylo was sure others had done the same. It wouldn't be hard to find out, either, if he knew what to look for.

"I don't need your help," Hux muttered, finally pushing past Kylo and moving into his rooms.

"It will be quicker if I look," Kylo pointed out. He knew that, now he'd been given the idea, Hux was going to spend the entire night trawling through records, trying to find another omega who was hiding their presentation and whose supply of suppressants was still intact. Did Hux expect to find a convenient little footnote on personnel files? Kylo couldn't help smirking at the man's inability when faced with such a task. It didn't mean Hux wouldn't tear himself apart to do it, though.

"Get out."

The lack of directive _not_ to look made Kylo feel pretty certain that Hux was giving permission. He at the very least wasn't forbidding it.

"If I send a message, answer it."

And with that parting demand, Kylo left.

 

 

As predicted, Hux didn't sleep. Trawling through the minds of officers, Kylo was amused to note the familiar awareness on the edge of his consciousness. He'd have to focus much harder on the man to work out what Hux might be doing - this method of observation gave only vague impressions of waking state and mood - but didn't deem it necessary. Kylo was looking for something else, using Hux's fracturing guise as a template. He didn't waste time with stormtroopers, who didn't have enough privacy or freedom while growing up to conceal such things. Every minute detail about them, and their lives, was neatly catalogued. Kylo wouldn’t come across anything useful there.

It didn't take long before he found what he was looking for. Three officers were concealing their true selves. Kylo was amused to find that two of them shared quarter. He decided to target the third, whose quarters were closer anyway.

 

 

_I have something for you._

Kylo had spent the better part of the night searching - meditation tended to warp his awareness of time - and had also needed to go and fetch the items. It wasn't hard to conceal his presence, enter, and push the officer into a deeper sleep from which he wouldn't rouse as Kylo looked. Unfamiliar with such things, Kylo had to guess what he was looking for, but had found it hidden away in a box, concealed behind a panel in the refresher, which came away easily at his touch and slotted back into place with an easiness that indicated it was routinely moved. He didn't spend any time wondering how Thanisson would react when he found his supply missing. Maybe Hux would only need a few of the multitude of pills Kylo found, and he could return the rest. Kylo didn't particularly care.

Hux was just rousing when Kylo told him he'd found something, and when the door to Hux's quarters slid open, Kylo was greeted by two incredibly distracting things: the now stronger scent of an omega, and the sight of Hux in his underthings. He stood there looking alarmingly unkempt for someone always so in control: his hair was mussed from the pillow, his black vest rumpled and showing a little pale skin where it had ridden up above the waistband of his boxers, and the boxers themselves were tented from an erection. Hux was clearly ignoring the inconvenient state of arousal, so Kylo did too. Morning wood was clearly an inconvenience Hux paid no attention to, and Kylo wasn't particularly surprised: Hux probably only bothered to deal with physical needs that were necessary to keep him functioning.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

Hux's voice was roughened, and he scowled at the meds Kylo carried. Kylo shrugged, looking for somewhere to dump them. He was directed to a table with a nod from Hux.

"Do you really want to know?"

Hux didn't seem to care. He was already looking through the small pile. He selected two different types, leaving a third. Opening the blister-wrapped pills, Hux swallowed two, dry and with some difficulty. He scowled again as he glared at Kylo, although seemed uncertain about something. Indecisive almost. His gaze flickered to the remaining pills.

"Get rid of those."

Kylo wasn't sure if that meant flush them or return them, but didn't get a chance to ask. Hux was already turning and walking away, back through into the bedroom. The door slid shut, and Kylo shrugged to himself. Hux would be fine now. And Kylo was a little bored. He could use the distraction of a self-appointed mission, and decided to return the remaining pills to where Thanisson stashed them. His resulting panic would be an amusing distraction from the shadow of what had happened on Starkiller Base, and from the unsettlingly inviting knowledge that Hux was an omega.

 

 

Whatever Hux had taken, it didn't seem to be working as well as it should. His scent was suppressed, and if he hadn't been searching for it Kylo might have missed the lingering traces of tantalising sweetness, but Hux seemed more flushed and agitated than ever. His mind was a distracted mess, and Kylo wondered if the meds he'd brought the omega were of any use at all. Perhaps Hux's own suppressants had been superior than whatever combination Hux was now taking.

Kylo guessed that all three pills were supposed to be taken together, as whatever Hux had left Thanisson clearly didn't help that guy either. He shut himself away, not even appearing for his shift, and the distracting tingle of a fretting omega tugged at Kylo's mind for the better part of the day, until Hux summoned him. Kylo went, telling himself he was only doing it because he had nothing better to do, and not because he was curious.

He was surprised to find Hux tossing half a strip of meds at him.

"Take those to Thanisson."

Well, it hadn't taken Hux long to work out who Kylo had stolen them from. Kylo was begrudgingly impressed.

"And don't fuck him."

Kylo laughed at the stern command. As if Hux had the authority to tell Kylo who not to fuck. He gave Hux a leering grin as he left, which clearly told Hux that Kylo would do whatever - and whoever - he wanted. He savoured the anger and agitation that was flung in his direction.

 

 

Thanisson was a pretty thing, Kylo thought. The young officer hadn't opened the door the first time Kylo knocked, but after announcing that Hux had sent him, Thanisson opened the door. He seemed terrified to find Kylo standing there, taking up the entire space before him. Kylo, however, was distracted by the sweet scent coming from the slight man, who was dressed in off duty clothes and looked wide-eyed and alarmed. Waking up to find the meds essential to his deceit and survival within the Order missing was clearly a devastating shock to the system.

Kylo stepped into the man's meagre quarters - they were simply a room with basic furnishings and an adjoining refresher - before pulling out the half strip of meds. Thanisson's eyes widened at the sight them, and he couldn't help taking a step forwards, before remembering who Kylo was. He fell back, falling heavily onto his neatly made bed. Hux would be satisfied with the organisation, Kylo thought. Kylo was more interested in the omega himself, though, and the way he tried to meet Kylo's gaze. Thanisson was curious, as well as afraid. Kylo had mentioned Hux, after all. Perhaps the young man thought Kylo was his executioner. If Hux weren't an omega too, Kylo was sure he would be.

As it was, he'd simply been told to give Thanisson the meds. So Kylo did. He held them out, smirking. Without his mask, it was definitely an expression he favoured heavily, as it unsettled people. They never knew quite what was amusing him. Trying to guess tormented them until their own fear and insecurities got the better of them, and rose to the forefront of their minds where Kylo could easily read whatever he wanted. Thanisson, though, seemed suspicious and afraid, but also, interestingly, aroused. Kylo’s presence both intimidated and excited him. There was curiosity as to whether or not Kylo was the omega, and the thief, but it was a fleeting thought, easily quietened by Kylo taking a step closer, deliberately taking up more space and letting his own scent thicken - something not hard to do when he thought about Thanisson beneath him.

"Does he know?"

Kylo didn't need to ask who they were talking about, or what they knew.

"Of course he does."

"Did he really send you?"

"We both thought it the best course of action."

There was no way Kylo was ever going to admit to obeying an instruction from Hux.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Thanisson was becoming increasingly flushed, both afraid and aroused. His heart beat faster, chest rising and falling with quickening breath in a way that was starting to affect Kylo too. Thanisson looked very much like he half wanted Kylo to say 'yes'.

"Not today."

A small noise escaped his throat, setting Kylo dangerously on edge. It wasn't wise to be this close to an omega who was reacting so beautifully to his presence, and it was starting to get to Kylo. He saw no reason to listen to Hux. It didn't matter who he fucked, as long as he left them undamaged. And Thanisson seemed to want it, if the way he was reacting was anything to go by.

When Kylo stepped closer still and reached out to grasp a handful of sandy blond hair, Thanisson gasped, tilting towards Kylo's touch.

"Are you going into heat?" Kylo bit out, his voice wrecked by the desire rising within him. Thanisson's pulse fluttered beneath the man's delicate skin and the devastatingly alluring scent of omega tugged more strongly at Kylo.

Thanisson couldn't shake his head properly, but still moved a fraction. "No. I have suppressants for that."

"Good," Kylo snapped, using his grasp on Thanisson's hair to jerk his head back, leaving his face upturned and parted lips there for the taking. He didn't kiss the younger man, but held himself close enough to show that he was thinking about doing so. His eyes greedily took in Thanisson's eager gaze and increasingly flushed body, the erratic heartbeat and rushed breaths loud in in the space between them and sweet on Kylo's skin.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

There was no mistaking the way Thanisson was reacting, but Kylo experienced a perverse thrill in hearing the answer anyway. Thanisson couldn't move his head, and licked his dry lips before answering in a cracked whisper.

"Yes."

Kylo gave a satisfied huff, smirking as he straightened up. He let go of Thanisson as he started loosening his clothes. There was no way he was doing this with all his layers on.

"Kneel on the bed," he commanded, feeling a satisfying rush when Thanisson obeyed. The cowl came off, and Kylo let it drop to the floor, already unfastening his belt and tugging at the next layer. It fell away, leaving his arms bare as he moved closer to the bed. Thanisson was already in exactly the position Kylo wanted to see him in: kneeling with his head and shoulders lowered, hips raised in presentation. Wordlessly, Kylo reached out, running his hand over the swell of Thanisson's ass. Even through the clothing he could feel the warmth of his skin, and after a few moments of silent appreciation, Kylo reached for the waistband, roughly pulling it down. Something ripped, and he supposed it was a good thing the garment wasn't held in place by a belt. It was of little concern to him, though, and once he'd exposed enough skin, Kylo moved onto the bed, kneeling behind the young omega and pushing him further onto the rather small bed. The fly of his own clothing was unzipped, and he withdrew his already hard length with one hand while the other stroked over Thanisson's skin, moving towards his entrance. He was already slick with need, and when Kylo pressed two fingers against the muscles they gave easily, allowing him to sink into the tight, welcoming heat. Thanisson gave a whimper of relief at the contact, daring to push back. A low, warning growl from Kylo stopped the movement, but not the sob of arousal that rose in Thanisson's throat.

"Stay fucking still," Kylo snarled, roughly crooking his fingers and hitting Thanisson's prostate. The omega cried out, muscles straining as he fought to obey the nearly impossible command.

He managed though, and after teasing him for another few moments, Kylo added a third finger, stretching him even further. Thanisson started panting at the effort of staying still while Kylo opened him up, and when he broke and shifted, trying to take Kylo deeper, Kylo pulled his fingers out and suddenly lunged forwards, his weight pressing against Thanisson's back and hand roughly gripping at his hair as he snarled in his ear.

"I said don't move."

Thanisson whimpered needily, trying to press against Kylo despite the clear instruction not to. He was growing desperate, heat radiating off of his skin. If this was what he was like normally, Kylo wondered what he'd be like in heat. He almost wanted to find out. Not every omega was as desperate to be fucked when they weren't in heat, but some clearly loved it, no matter what stage of their cycle. It made Kylo wonder how much Hux enjoyed being fucked and knotted.

"Please, fuck me," Thanisson urged, shifting again. Kylo snarled, tightening his grip on the young man's hair. He didn't appreciate disobedience, but at the same time he didn't see the point in drawing it out. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to bury his cock in something tight and warm, and rut until he felt the swell of his knot and the satisfaction of spilling into an omega's body. It had been too long since he'd known the needy desperation that only an omega could exhibit when being fucked by an alpha, and he craved it in that moment more than he craved anything else. Taking himself in hand, he pressed the head of his cock against Thanisson's slick entrance, determined to wring every sob and cry and shudder of pleasure and desperation he could from the man.

Thanisson was an incredible fuck. He gasped and clawed at the bedsheets with every inch pressed slowly into him, sobbing and breaking out in a light sweat at the effort of taking Kylo's cock, and Kylo had barely pressed his hips flush against the soft skin of Thanisson's ass before the omega was trying to rock his hips, pressing back and wanting something more. Kylo gave it to him, seeing no need for gentleness when Thanisson clearly didn't want it. He fucked the petty officer roughly, pulling out and relentlessly slamming back into him, the hand fisted in blond hair forcing the omega's face down into the mattress to try and smother the loud cries he was giving. Thanisson's whole body trembled, every inch of him taken over by pleasure that rolled off of him in waves, breaking against Kylo's awareness. His world was reduced to the physical: the growing strain in his muscles, the feeling of Thanisson's body beneath and around him, the sound of skin against skin, pleasured cries and satisfied huffs, and the growing scent of sex, and omega. Kylo couldn't get enough of that smell, of the sweetness, and as he fucked relentlessly into the man beneath him, he thought of Hux, and the similar but subtly different scent Kylo had detected around him: something not quite as sweet as Thanisson, but somehow more alluring. Something Kylo wanted. Not that Hux would ever spread his legs for him, no matter what his designation.

Beneath him, Thanisson gave what sounded like a sob, his body starting to tense. Kylo hadn't even touched the guy's cock, and the hastily tugged down clothing still covered it, but it was clear that the younger man was about to come. Thanisson started trembling, turning his head to draw in a suddering gasp in the moment before his release hit him. It hit Kylo too, the strength of it pervading his mind while the physical sensation of Thanisson clenching rhythmically around him pushed him closer to the edge. With a few sharp, rough thrusts, Kylo gave in, his knot swelling until he could do little more than rock into Thanisson's spent body, the last waves of the omega's orgasm triggering the start of Kylo's. He felt it spill from him, and clung to the flushed, still trembling body as he emptied himself into the younger man.

The air around them stank of sweat and sex: the powerful scent of alpha coupled with omega. As he came back to himself, the last drop of come trickling into Thanisson's sated body, Kylo slowly loosened his hold on the other man, panting harshly against his back. His attention shifted to the juncture between Thanisson's neck and shoulder, and he leaned into kiss and gently bite the spot, drawing an alarmed gasp from Thanisson, who seemed to have the same reaction towards the threat of bonding as he did towards everything else about Kylo: he both feared and craved it. Kylo exploited the weakness, giving the omega the thrill of teeth and tongue teasing over the sensitive spot as his knot remained inside him, pressing against his prostate and shifting with small, deliberate movements of Kylo's hips. Thanisson kept making the sweetest, most ruined noises, and Kylo savoured each one, basking in the afterglow of a thorough fuck with someone who was truly born for it.

Someone like Hux.

Thoughts of the general invaded Kylo's mind, and he sighed, resting his head between Thanisson's shoulders as he lazily turned over the realisation that Hux was an omega too. Hux was capable of this: of wringing untold pleasure from Kylo's body, and leaving him so satisfied he struggled to move. The scent of him and the way his body felt could drive Kylo to distraction in mere second if Hux wished it to. He could have Kylo. Sure, and alpha could take an omega without the omega's willingness, but there was nothing more satisfying than being wanted; being craved. Kylo wanted Hux to want him.

But right now Kylo was tied to someone else, and it was in his best interest to keep Thanisson sweet. With a gentle nip to the skin beneath his ear, Kylo finally broke the silence that had so far been filled with steadily evening gasps of breath and occasional choked little moans from Thanisson.

"No one will find out about this unless they need to," he said. It wasn't really a threat, more of a reassurance. Thanisson wouldn't tell anyone that Kylo Ren had fucked him, and even if he did, who would believe him? It was Kylo who held the bargaining chips. He knew Thanisson was an omega, and could end his career easily. He could end his life too, with minimal effort if he so wished.

But Kylo didn't want to. Thanisson was, as far as he was aware, good at his job. He was also a good lay. He was more useful to Kylo left as he was.

It might be nice to have an omega he could fuck regularly, if Thanisson was willing.

When he could finally slip from Thanisson's body, Kylo gave a groan, missing the tight, wet warmth already. He moved back, off of the pinned omega and off of the bed, and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't bother asking permission before walking into the refresher and starting to clean himself off. Soaking a towel in warm water and wringing it out, he went back into the bedroom, passing it over to the shaky Thanisson, who was looking up at Kylo with a somewhat startled expression. He clearly couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Do the pills take long to kick in?" Kylo asked.

"A day. Two at the most," Thanisson supplied. Kylo nodded.

"I shall inform the General that you shall be back at your post in three days. Will your supply last until you can get more?"

Thanisson answered with a nod, wiping away the come now trickling down his thighs. Hux no doubt knew finer details of omega suppressants and scent blockers, but Kylo was smart enough not to reveal that. It was fine to let Thanisson wonder who might have taken his pills, but something else entirely to leave him with any information that might indicate that Hux was in some way involved.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Kylo scowled at himself. It almost sounded like he was protecting Hux, and not his own interest in the continued operation of the Order. Which Hux was a relatively essential part of. So the two were intrinsically tied, really.

"The General will let me keep my job?"

Kylo gave a smirk, teasing. "For now. Try not to give him reason to change his mind, or the next time I come to your door it won't end so well for you."

Thanisson nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir."

Kylo laughed at the habitual honorific, and finished pulling on his clothes. Thanisson looked flustered, his cheeks flushed. Kylo gave a distracted wave of his hand.

"Whatever," he said dismissively. He felt far too satisfied to care about a slip like that.

There was no reason to linger, and no parting words that needed to be said, so when he was ready, Kylo simply turned and left Thanisson's quarters.

 

 

It was only two hours later that something Thanisson said registered in Kylo's mind. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor, his mind screaming at him.

 _Hux_ , he called out, knowing Hux would hear the voice projected into his mind. _Your office. Now_.

He had a few minutes to get there, and turned on his heel, marching towards the command bridge.

When he reached Hux's office, the general was already there, standing and looking out the viewport, seeming agitated and flustered. Part of it was no doubt Kylo's demands, but the rest Kylo suddenly understood, and the worst thing was that he didn't understand why it mattered to him.

"The pills. The ones you didn't take," he said, stopping several paces from Hux, who turned to view him rather coldly. "They're heat suppressants."

"I know."

"You- "

Kylo faltered, knowing what that meant but not quite able to follow. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, Hux had turned fully towards him, and was glowering fiercely.

"And you," Hux snapped. "You fucked him."

Kylo's mouth hung open for a moment, before he scoffed at Hux's words.

"And so what if I did?"

"So what if you did?" Hux repeated, snarling and moving even closer. Kylo felt smaller, suddenly, although he couldn't quite explain why. "You stink. You absolutely reek of filth."

His tone was bitter; trembling. The reason behind it was so uncomfortable and jarring that Kylo recoiled, pulling his thoughts away.

"Why didn't you take them?" he asked. It was a stupid question, and as soon as it was voiced Kylo regretted it and wished he'd been able to think of something better, but it was out there. At least it was a distraction from something far more unsettling.

"Why do you think?"

Hux was looking at Kylo like he was an idiot. He was drawn up to his full, defensive height and that greatcoat resting on his shoulders added to his form. As omegas went, Hux was more than impressive. If anyone else found out about his designation, Kylo was sure they'd let Hux stay quite simply because of his daring and ambition, and the sheer level of intimidation he could call upon when he wanted to - not that intimidation worked on Kylo. He merely recognised and appreciated it, when it wasn't getting in the way of what he wanted.

It was abundantly clear that this conversation was going nowhere. Kylo tried to tell himself that he was bored, but in fact he was uneasy. He desperately wanted to be elsewhere. He couldn't look at Hux. He couldn't look at himself.

With a huff, he turned, and walked away.

 

 

 _ **Message from** <Kylo Ren> **to** <General Hux> **:**_ How long do you have?

_**Communication status:** received_

...

_**Communication status:** deleted_

 

 

Kylo nearly threw his holo across the room, beyond frustrated. He hadn't gone near Hux again, but his mind refused to settle and leave the other man alone. The bitterness and resentment plaguing Hux, as well as the discordance caused by his oncoming heat, gnawed at the edge of Kylo's consciousness, making him restless. He struggled to understand why Hux had done it. He'd had the pills right there, in his possession, and had given them back. Kylo was assuming that the scent blockers would work anyway, but it was going to take a hell of a lot of clever lying to explain why Hux suddenly looked very much like an omega in heat.

Unless Hux avoided everyone for four or five days.

Raising his holo again, Kylo accessed the schedules and work rotas. Nothing had changed, and Hux was still there, timetabled in as always. Kylo couldn't believe for a moment that Hux was going to continue as normal. There was no way it was possible to do so.

The man's inability to back down when faced with the impossible was no longer amusing.

 

 

Kylo slept restlessly, and woke abruptly, agitated and irritated. His first thoughts were of Hux, and he huffed and rolled over, determined to ignore the man. He wondered if Snoke knew that Hux was an omega. Would Snoke care? Would he order Kylo to terminate the man if he ever found out? Did Kylo want to test that theory?

No, he didn't, he decided. For some reason - laziness, perhaps - he was content with things the way they were. He was familiar with Hux. He knew how to manipulate and provoke the man, and get what he wanted - most of the time, at least. He supposed he liked that Hux was a challenge, because sometimes people simply rolling over and giving him what he wanted got boring. Really boring.

Kylo's thoughts turned to Hux again, in a twisted way that had nothing to do with Kylo's own consciousness. It was more than that: Hux was calling out to him. It was a singular, piercing thought, laced with desperation, and Kylo sat up abruptly, alarmed by it.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he stumbled out of bed and hastily dressed, clumsily pulling on the nearest garments rather than his usual full attire, before heading from his rooms. Hux's quarters weren't exactly far, but they were distant enough for Kylo to start trying to talk himself down from the panic that had risen in him. Hux was probably pissed at something. He'd directed his angered thoughts at Kylo before, and was probably doing the same again. Kylo wasn't sure what he might have done to bother the general, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Something that held no importance for Kylo could mean the world to Hux. Hux was weird like that.

So it was nothing to worry about, Kylo reminded himself, trying to believe it as he reached the general's quarters. The door opened for him, and he stepped inside.

Hux, as it turned out, was still in his bedroom. He was sitting up, covers gathered to him, and his eyes were on Kylo the moment he stepped through the door. His heat was clearly starting. The telltale scent was dampened but the scent blockers, but not completely smothered. Hux's body gave all the signs of it too: his skin was flushed and his heartrate elevated. He was no doubt hard and wet too.

It was hard to ignore the overwhelming pull of arousal. Kylo narrowed his eyes, wondering what Hux wanted.

"I thought I had a few more hours."

Well, Hux's miscalculation wasn't Kylo's problem. He waited for Hux to get to the point.

"Help me."

Kylo huffed. "Seriously? That's how you ask?"

Hux flushed a deeper shade of red, no doubt realising that Kylo was reading the desire he harboured.

"That's not what I mean," he countered, pulling the covers a little tighter around him. "I thought I'd have time to go to the bridge."

"But now you don't."

"How perceptive of you."

The bite in Hux's voice wasn't as cutting as it usually was. Kylo missed it, if only for the familiarity. Nothing about this situation was easy for him and he longed for something he knew and understood.

"What do you need?"

"My excuse was to be that Snoke required my presence for a meeting regarding our next move."

Kylo wondered if people would have bought that. Then again, there was no reason for them not to. There was no reason for anyone to assume that Hux was an omega.

"I suppose it could work better this way. I need you to go to the bridge - now - and inquire as to my whereabouts. State that the Supreme Leader is trying to reach me regarding a matter of the utmost urgency, and then come to my quarters. To fetch me personally. Can you do that?"

Kylo shook his head in disbelief. "Can I lie to your pathetic officers and find my way back to your room? I think so. Must I really do the second part?"

Hux levelled a glare at Kylo. He didn't voice what was on his mind, and Kylo didn't need him to. While it would be better for anyone around at the early hour to see Kylo going towards Hux's quarters, there was no need for him to actually be there: Hux simply wanted him there, but couldn’t bring himself to admit it out loud.

Silence stretched out between them, both men lost in consideration of the other and fear of voicing their thoughts. At length, Kylo sighed, agitation pushing him to speak.

"Why? You could have taken those suppressants as easily as you took the others. Or you could have actually fucking said something, rather than trying to engineer a situation that forces me to give in to what you want. Are you too fucking proud to admit to wanting me?"

Hux actually looked away, grinding his teeth. He suddenly looked far too young and vulnerable for someone so high ranking.

"I won't force you."

"I'm not coming back."

Hux noded at that, resigned. Kylo knew what he was condemning Hux to, or at least he had a rough idea about what it was supposed to be like for an omega to go through a heat alone. It wasn't exactly encouraged.

"Why didn't you just take the pills?"

Kylo couldn't work out exactly why he was so frustrated at Hux. If he thought it would do any good, he would have fetched the suppressants and forced them down Hux's throat, but he was beyond that.

"I wanted to know what it felt like."

Kylo hated that answer. He hated the pain behind it, and the loneliness he could feel coming off of Hux in waves. The man had never experienced a heat before. Which made sense, when Kylo thought about it. As soon as he'd started to present as an omega, he'd probably been put on suppressants. Perhaps, if Hux had been the one to get them, even his parents didn't know he was an omega.

Trust Hux to have terrible timing. After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo thought the other man would want to be in control, not give it up. Or maybe he thought that he needed to do this, for whatever reason, and that he needed to experience his true self just once before...

Kylo looked at Hux again: really looked at him. For his failure, it was entirely possible that Hux would made an example of. If he couldn't prove his worth and redeem himself in some way, Snoke might order his termination. Kylo might even be the one asked to do it. But Hux seemed at peace with the idea. He'd accepted it. There was an exhausted honesty about him that left Kylo with no doubt that Hux was doing this because he wanted to, and not because he was trying to create a situation which could offer him an advantage later on. He didn't want Kylo to like him so that later he would hesitate if ordered to kill Hux. He wanted Kylo to accept him, for a short time, just so that he could know what it was like to be liked and wanted, and to be himself around someone else.

He didn't care if Kylo killed him, as long as he had that first.

It felt like a blow to Kylo's chest. He struggled not to fall back. He couldn't take the way Hux looked at him.

"I'm going to the bridge," he announced, turning away.

Hux didn't try to stop him.

 

 

Kylo stood for ages outside Hux's room. He'd stormed onto the bridge, feigning urgency and doing exactly as Hux had asked of him, and had then slunk away, back into the officers’ decks. The corridor to Hux's quarters was quiet, as it was only used by a few of the highest ranking officers. It felt safe to linger while Kylo agonised over what to do.

He was endlessly agitated. He resented Hux's admission. He resented Hux's status. He resented the way Hux looked and smelled. He resented the fact that the general hadn't simply opened his mouth and said something sooner. And why did he have to leave Kylo with a bitter taste in his mouth? The thought of Hux alone in his quarters made Kylo restless. He didn't want Hux to be alone, but struggled to work out if that was because he wanted Hux, because he wanted to be free of the way he felt after the earlier admission, or because he wanted to fuck the omega. Or all three.

It would be easier to forget the whole thing and go back to Thanisson's quarters. Thanisson was easy, and also eager for it. He'd submitted instinctively, reacting to Kylo's power, and had readily parted his lips to admit his desire. He was nothing like the convoluted mess that currently lay several feet from Kylo, on the other side of walls that were doing nothing to dampen Kylo's awareness of the general's growing distress. Thanisson would be satisfying.

Not as satisfying as Hux, some part of Kylo's mind argued, and he found that he had nothing to say in response. He knew it was true. There was something about Hux that Kylo longed for, despite how abrasive he nearly always found the man to be. Perhaps that was it: Hux was as close to an equal as Kylo could get in many respects, and also someone he could push against and not break. Hux antagonised and infuriated and entertained and invigorated him like nobody else did, and never left him bored. Kylo enjoyed Hux. He enjoyed the man.

When he keyed in the code and opened the door to Hux's quarters, Kylo didn't slow his pace until he reached the bedroom, his resolve firm. It was only when he saw Hux that he faltered. He'd wanted to march up to Hux and command him to shift over, making space, but instead, after all but barging into the general's rooms, Kylo stilled and stared, swallowing thickly. He didn’t think he could back out now, even if he wanted to.

The scent blockers weren't working. The more Hux's heat grew, the less effective they became at concealing the sweet scent that made Kylo's heart race. Hux didn't smell quite as sweet and clear as Thanisson, but the sharper note to his scent fell heavily on Kylo's senses, infinitely more alluring. It was quickly becoming overpowering, and, taking in the sight of Hux on the bed, flushed and sweating as his heat worsened, Kylo couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to give in so badly he couldn't think of anything but the ache he felt.

"What?"

Hux's voice was sharp and abrupt, at odds with the increasingly needy man struggling not to writhe in discomfort. Kylo couldn't look away.

"Do you want me?"

Hux huffed, staying silent. Kylo dimly thought how typical it was of Hux not to answer simply, but his focus was on the way Hux shifted on the bed, seeming to readjust his clothing before pushing the covers off and rising. He was clearly hard and, much like the only other time Kylo had seen him in his boxers, Hux ignored it. His pale green gaze was fixed on Kylo, and as he padded closer Kylo struggled to keep his reactions in check. He could feel the heat rolling off of Hux's flushed body, and he could almost taste the scent that seemed to strengthen with each passing heartbeat.

Hux didn't explain himself. He just stepped into Kylo’s space and reached up, both hands cupping Kylo's face, and pulled Kylo to him, letting their foreheads touch. It took Kylo a moment to realise it was an invitation, and, barely able to catch his breath, he reached out with his awareness.

There were no barriers. Hux was completely open before him, inviting him in and wanting to show him thoughts and feeling he'd never dared admit to, and probably never would. Hux's innermost desires were bared for Kylo to see, and flickered before him in a wonderful rush. There were some Hux focused on for longer, wanting Kylo to look closely at them, and some flitted past at the edge of Hux's awareness, barely taking shadowy form before dissolving again. It was those spectres of shame and fear that made Kylo raise his hands, holding Hux's face in return, trying to offer steadiness, as he savoured yet another fantasy Hux shared: the sight of Kylo's retreating figure and then a vivid imagining of what it would be like for Kylo to return in a storm and pin Hux against a console, fucking him roughly from behind. Hux's idea of what it would be like was rather poorly formed, focusing more on want rather than physical sensations. He simply guessed at how it might feel to be fucked, and imagined that, with Kylo, it would feel incredible.

Kylo felt the last shreds of his resolve disintegrate as he saw even more snippets and fragments of Hux's thoughts and feelings towards him. Some were barely formed, and had a mess of emotions attached, but they were raw and honest. The way Hux admitted his desire spoke of just how desperate he was, and also just how fiercely he clung to the sense of propriety he had, afraid that he'd lose himself completely if he gave in to it. Hux was sure he'd lost everything else already. He didn't want to truly lose himself.

When Kylo broke contact, they were both breathing heavily. The blood rushing through his veins was cacophonous. It was hard to remember how to function, and how to move his thumbs gently so that he might stroke Hux's cheeks, but he managed.

"Tell me you need my help," Kylo breathed. "Tell me."

He wanted to hear Hux say something else, but knew Hux would never admit how much he wanted him. He was still too proud, even when slowly starting to be consumed by his heat.

"I need your help," Hux sighed, his words sweet and warm against Kylo's skin. "Please."

Kylo leant in closer, tortured by the proximity he didn't yet dare to bridge any more than to let the tip of his nose brush against Hux's.

"And you'll tell me to stop if that's what you want."

Hux nodded fractionally, licking his lips.

"Yes."

And then Kylo kissed him. It felt piercingly sweet, and he couldn't help gasping at the shock of it, his hands shifting to better hold Hux - one pushed into his mussed hair and the other slid down his thinly clad back to pull him closer. Hux's lips were damp and soft, pliable and yielding against Kylo's. As Kylo deepened the kiss, licking into Hux's mouth and savouring the deep moan it elicited, Hux trembled in his hold, pressing firmly against Kylo. Through the layers of their clothing he could feel Hux's arousal, and Hux no doubt felt his own. With a shift of his hips, Hux sought more of what he needed, and gave another low moan as he found a flicker of relief from the burning desire consuming him. It did nothing but spur Kylo on, and he took a step forward, pushing Hux backwards, towards the bed.

As they moved, their steps uncoordinated and touch clumsy with haste, they undressed each other. Kylo was struggling to remember the fact that he needed to take his time. He needed to make this better than anything Hux had imagined - to show him how good it could feel - but forgot himself as Hux's vest and then boxers were tugged and kicked from his body, the new expanse of hot, flushed skin pressing urgently against Kylo and distracting him. Determined fingers were wrestling with the last layers of his own clothes, and the kiss broke again for a moment as Kylo tore the garments off, relieved when he stood as naked as Hux and could press their bodies together, feeling the other man's warmth against him. They had reached the edge of the bed and, carefully, Kylo pushed until Hux gave and sank down, Kylo following him and refusing to break the kiss. Hux made the most beautiful noises, each one music to Kylo's ears, and he let his hands explore Hux's slender torso, teasing out new responses as he played with the buds of Hux's nipples and lightly traced his nails over soft skin. He could tell where Hux was most desperate for his touch, but didn't yet give it, hand rising to the pale column of Hux's throat and feeling the rush of blood and air so close beneath his fingertips, Hux's scent spiking at Kylo's attention.

When he pulled back, Kylo held Hux completely beneath him. Hux gazed up, pupils blown with pleasure and desire, lips reddened from kissing and skin flushed with need. He was quiet, save the quickness of his breathing, and almost completely still. His body betrayed him, hips squirming and shifting as he tried to ease the increasingly unbearable tension, but Kylo forgave him that. He forgave him everything, and his eyes fell shut as he leant in and pressed a kiss to Hux's brow, then to the bridge of his nose, the corner of his eye, his cheek.

"Shall I show you?" he asked, unable to manage more than a whisper as he looked down at Hux.

"Show me what?"

Kylo was pleased to hear Hux's voice was as ruined as his own, cracked with lust. Gently stroking Hux's hair, Kylo pressed his forehead to Hux's.

"What I see."

Hux's hands came up in answer, holding Kylo there, and Kylo sighed contentedly, focusing for a moment on gathering what he needed. It was different sharing thoughts with someone who had no training, but not impossible. Holding the thoughts and feelings carefully, Kylo reached out, again finding no resistance. Hux was eager to accept whatever Kylo wanted to give to him.

He knew it had worked as he'd hoped it would when Hux gasped, shifting and giving a little sob, overwhelmed by the weight of what Kylo shared with him. Kylo kissed him, holding him together through it, and rocked gently against Hux's body, offering him a distraction it took Hux a moment to accept. When he did, it was with a vigor that stole Kylo's breath, and he marvelled at the strength in Hux's arms, the possessiveness of his kiss, and the fluidity of his body. Hux all but clawed at Kylo, wrapping his legs around Kylo's thighs and rocking against him, precome smearing on their skin as Hux tried to pull him even closer.

Kylo broke the kiss, ignoring the whine of displeasure Hux gave. He moved lower, exploring more of Hux's body as slowly as he dared. He kissed over Hux's neck, licking and nipping lightly at the sensitive skin, and then showered kisses on his chest and stomach, fingers playing over Hux's sides and teasing his nipples as Kylo shifted lower, kneeling between Hux's thighs. As he followed the soft trail of hair lower, he took Hux's flushed cock in one hand, holding it steady as he brought his lips to it and kissed Hux there wetly. Hux couldn't help crying out, loudly, and gave helpless sobs and gasps, his fingers clawing for purchase in Kylo's hair as he slowly licked the length and then took Hux fully in his mouth. 

He was prepared for the way Hux bucked, hips jerking and thrusting his cock further into Kylo's mouth, where it clumsily hit the back of his throat, and, relaxing, Kylo took it easily, licking and then swallowing, hearing more cries tumble from Hux's lips as he held the other completely in his mouth. He was sure Hux knew this pleasure, but never during heat, and never with someone who had minutes before pushed all the pleasurable thoughts and images of Hux they could into his mind. Kylo hadn't just shown Hux how beautiful he'd found the other man in that moment: he'd gathered together fragments of his desire and hunger and admiration, knowing that omegas thrived on being desired and wanting to overwhelm Hux with just how much Kylo hungered for him. Something jealous and possessive in Kylo made him want to ruin Hux for everyone else, spoiling him so completely that no one else could ever come close. After all, it felt only fair. Thanisson had felt good - satisfying - but Kylo already knew no one could compare to Hux. He would never find anything close to this again. Being with Hux didn't feel like winning in the sense that he'd bested the other man: it felt like relief. The feeling of Hux against him, the taste of him in Kylo's mouth, and the scent surrounding them reminded Kylo of something long forgotten but never truly known. It felt like belonging.

Kylo supposed it must feel like this for every alpha who took an omega who was in heat, and wondered if was perhaps foolish to have given in: he felt spoilt for anyone else who came after Hux. In that moment, he couldn’t work out how anyone could feel so _right_ , and when Hux bucked his hips again Kylo gave a low murmur, pulling back so he could appreciate the taste of precome on his tongue: Hux even tasted better than anyone Kylo could remember. Then, twisting his head as he moved, he swallowed Hux's length, welcoming the way it stretched his throat and robbed him of his ability to draw breath. He gave up thinking as his world was reduced to the physical: the cock in his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue; the tug of Hux's fingers in his hair; the cries and moans Hux uttered; and his own arousal, growing firm and incessant between his thighs. It took only a few more minutes and clever work with his tongue and throat before Hux was dangerously close to completion, and Kylo let Hux's cock slip from his mouth and fall to the other's stomach with a wet slap, not yet ready to allow him his first release.

Instead, with one hand moving to loosely hold Hux's cock and stroke teasingly, Kylo moved his focus lower, pressing a kiss to the tightly drawn skin over Hux's balls, and then tracing his tongue wetly lower still. He then pushed both hands firmly slid beneath Hux's warmth thighs and lifted, encouraging Hux to hook his legs over Kylo's shoulders. As he reached Hux's entrance, tasting the sweet wetness already gathered there, he felt heels digging into his back and Hux give out a sharp cry, stunned by the sensation. Smiling to himself, Kylo performed the action again, licking over the twitching ring of muscles and pressing with just enough force to threaten penetration. This time, Hux had a better grasp of himself - but only just - and his hands tugged harshly at Kylo's hair, his back arching as he gasped and writhed as much as he could without pulling away. He was trying to pull Kylo closer. He clearly couldn't get enough of the way Kylo licked and teased him, now pressing in just a fraction and twisting his tongue to show Hux just how good it could feel. As an alpha, Kylo would never submit to such pleasure, but he knew a skilled mouth anywhere sensitive could drive anyone to distraction, never mind an omega whose heat was just starting.

Flushed, panting and trembling beneath him, it was clear to Kylo that Hux could only take so much more careful attention before he really was going to come. He ran his hands over Hux's thighs appreciatively, before grasping firmly and pushing Hux's knees towards his chest, changing the angle and making it easier to do what he wanted. Hux cried out anew, sobbing softly and holding his own thighs exactly the way Kylo wanted him to as Kylo pressed even deeper, tasting the sweet wetness and feeling Hux quivering around him.

It was hard for Kylo to remember that there was something that could feel better than kneeling before Hux with his face buried against Hux's perineum, lips and chin wet with spit and Hux's arousal as he fucked and teased him with his tongue, but he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that there was, and that he was supposed to be working towards it. Regretfully, he started to pull back, letting his fingers take over. One slipped effortlessly inside, and Kylo stopped at the second knuckle, pausing for a moment as he took Hux's cock in his mouth again, licking away the precome that had gathered and left a smear on Hux's stomach. Hux’s hands were back in his hair, twisting and tugging as Hux whimpered and huffed, struggling with his arousal. Kylo wondered how close it was to becoming unbearable: Hux’s scent was thick and sweet in the air around them, clinging wonderfully to Kylo’s skin and senses. He couldn’t bring himself to care that he’d smell like sex, and Hux, for days to come. He _wanted_ to smell like Hux. He didn’t care if everyone knew.

Hux would care, though. As he started working a second finger into Hux’s body, Kylo knew that no one could ever know what they shared. In part it suited him - the jealous side of his nature reared its head and selfishly delighted in the arrangement - but he also felt a sense of loss. No one would ever know Hux chose Kylo, and allowed him to see this side of him. No one would ever know that they’d shared this, and that Hux had opened up to Kylo, allowing him in and allowing him to have Hux beneath him when he was most vulnerable. No one would know…

Kylo kissed Hux’s hip, sighing longingly as Hux gave another moan, his body shifting when Kylo pressed a second finger slowly into him. The stretch of it teased Hux, and he tried to grind down to enjoy more of the feeling, but Kylo denied him, gently biting the sensitive skin over Hux’s hip bone in admonishment as he pulled his hand away just enough for his fingers to slip from Hux. When he pushed in again, both fingers sliding easily into Hux, the other man held himself still, the sounds he was making muffled. Kylo looked up to find that Hux was biting down on his own hand, and gave a low sound in the back of his throat as he crawled up over Hux’s body, his aching cock grazing against the soft warmth of Hux’s inner thigh, one hand coming to rest beside Hux’s head while the other kept fingering him. It was almost impossible not to give in to the need to grind down and find some relief, but Kylo held himself just above Hux, feeling the warmth radiating from him but not actually touching as he gazed down, taking in Hux’s flushed face, and ruined expression. Hux took his hand from his mouth, leaving it invitingly open as he panted, his bite mark ridden hand lifting to touch Kylo’s hair carefully, as if he thought he might not be allowed to do so.

“Does it feel that good?” Kylo asked needlessly.

Hux nodded, not even attempting to speak. With a little tug he tried to pull Kylo closer - to kiss him - but Kylo didn’t move. Instead, he crooked his fingers, cleverly teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within Hux’s body. Beneath him, Hux arched almost violently, crying out and gasping, sobbing as his eyes fell shut and he started shivering with pleasure. He clawed at Kylo, desperately trying to pull him closer, and, singing with delight at the way Hux reacted to him, Kylo finally kissed him.

He struggled to remember how to keep his movements refined and coordinated; everything about the kiss was hungry and desperate, both of them unable to get enough of each other. Hux was still trying to pull him closer, moaning loudly into the kiss and trying to catch his breath, which fell from his nose in rushed puffs that gusted over Kylo’s cheek, neither of them willing to pull away to draw proper breath. Kylo’s fingers still fucked Hux in slow, teasing strokes that now caught his prostate every time, until he knew Hux was more than ready for more. Leaving his fingers buried deep, stroking over that bundle of nerves in a way that made Hux whimper and bite into the kiss, Kylo let a third digit trace around Hux’s entrance, becoming slick with the wetness gathered there before he pushed in. Hux’s desperation spiked, fingers biting cruelly into Kylo’s flesh and body tensing, arching upwards, at the intrusion. Kylo gave a soft, soothing noise as he broke the kiss, littering Hux’s reddened cheeks and kiss-swollen lips with gentle touches. If this was how Hux reacted to being prepared Kylo wasn’t sure either of them were going to survive what was to come. He ached so deeply for Hux: a sensation not just pooling in his lower stomach, but radiating throughout his entire body, and tugging at his very core. It felt dangerous, almost, to want - to need - someone this much, but at the same time he couldn’t imagine it being any other way. Antagonistic, meticulous, beautiful, impenetrable; Hux was, in a strange way, perfect. He was like no one else Kylo had ever met, and as long as he got to keep what they had, he was okay with that.

He twisted his hand carefully, rotating his fingers and spreading them outwards, kissing Hux deeply when the action made him cry out again. This time Kylo didn’t bother trying to stop Hux from shifting, moving down to meet the slow, steady movement of his fingers, which was clearly not enough. Hux wanted more. His body was begging for it in the sweet way he panted and shifted, his body slick and starting to dampen with sweat.

When he was beyond certain that Hux was ready, Kylo slowly pulled his fingers out, breaking the kiss as he glanced down between their bodies, aching to kiss every inch of Hux’s skin. He struggled to catch his breath as he shifted, wiping the wetness from his fingers onto the head of his cock as he rearranged himself so that he could line up. The mingled scent of alpha and omega was thick in the air around them, a tantalising reminder that there was no one who could give Kylo more pleasure than the man beneath him. He couldn’t even explain it. Hux smelled _right_. He smelled like a long-forgotten, cherished memory; like something Kylo was rediscovering after years of darkness and isolation.

When he pressed in, breaching the tight ring of muscles and sliding an inch into blinding warmth, Kylo’s mind fractured. The sound of Hux’s appreciative moaning and short, shallow gasps was both acutely close and yet softly distant as the world around Kylo distorted, stilling and then shattering before it reformed, with Hux as the focal point: his body, his warmth, his mind, the only things that mattered. Kylo was dimly aware of his own laboured breathing, but suddenly nothing else held any significance: only Hux, who was tugging and clawing at Kylo, trying to draw him in closer. Blind to anything but what Hux needed, Kylo sank in further, biting his own lip in an attempt to hold back a sob at the sweetness of it all, and the desperate, burning need to let himself bleed into Hux, becoming one with him. He kept his lips firmly pressed together, squeezing his eyes shut as the urge to lean down and bite at Hux’s neck threatened to overpower him. He couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to, or how right he knew it would feel. No matter how sweetly Hux whimpered as he turned his head, baring his neck, he simply couldn’t.

Instead, he buried his face against Hux’s shoulder, resting his forehead against the sharp bone and letting his nose nuzzle Hux’s skin as the world came back to him in fragments. There was a hand fisted tightly in his hair, Hux’s other hand at his back where Kylo could feel several scratches twinging hotly in the wake of neatly manicured nails. Where he was buried in him, Hux twitched tightly, the warm, supple walls of his passage trying to coax Kylo further into him. Kylo had all but completely stilled, but now started moving slowly, almost afraid that he’d lose himself again and forget the wonderful sensation of pushing in, sinking into Hux until he could push no further. He couldn’t hold back the groan that rose in his throat as he stilled again, blood tearing through his veins and air burning his lungs. When he lifted his head to look at Hux, he found his eyes moving over features more lovely than Kylo could ever have dreamt, and reverent fingers traced them: the strong line of Hux’s chin, the rosy kiss-swollen lips, the well proportioned nose, and the golden lashes that fluttered and tickled against the tips of his fingers as he stroked over reddened cheeks, clear green eyes rich with lust watching Kylo heatedly when his hand pushed into soft, damp copper hair. Again Hux tilted his head, angling it away and baring his neck, offering. Kylo could have it all; he simply had to claim it.

Instead, he claimed Hux’s lips. Fingers dug harshly into his back and they both moaned into the kiss as Kylo shifted his hips, the small movement keenly felt by them both. He rocked into Hux slowly, building a torturous rhythm he had no intention of quickening until one of them broke. He couldn’t even pretend that he was going to outlast Hux: Hux pulled and tugged at him, his body more welcoming than anything Kylo could ever remember, and he knew it would take very little more to push him to completion. The legs wrapped around his waist urged him on, the angle changing and allowing him to press deeper. It also made it easier for Kylo to graze that bundle of nerves with every slow thrust, drinking in the sounds Hux made and feeling him shiver beneath him.

“Kylo,” Hux stuttered, breaking the kiss. Kylo deliberately made him gasp again, just to hear the unbridled sound in the space around them. He wasn’t disappointed, and relished the sharp bite of nails that accompanied the sound. “Are…” He paused again, swallowing with difficulty. “Will you tie with me?”

Kylo could tell it was supposed to come across as a practical question, as if Hux was merely enquiring as to what Kylo would do, but he could read the longing in Hux’s body and mind, as well as his voice. He kissed Hux in immediate response, and then made himself pull away.

“Of course.”

Hux whimpered gratefully, clinging to Kylo. His whole body tensed when Kylo reached between them, wrapping a hand around the neglected, straining flesh of Hux’s erection. He only teased the head lightly, but Hux seemed to fall apart, all but undone by the minimal touch. Kylo’s hand was damp with precome as he let it slip lower, firmly stroking Hux, who seemed to be trying to form words again.

“I- I’ve never…”

Kylo knew what Hux was talking about, and kissed his cheek gently as he gave a particularly hard thrust as he did. He delighted in not only Hux’s vocal response, but the way the action shifted Hux up into Kylo’s hand. His subsequent thrusts were more gentle, almost an apology, if Hux wanted it, which he clearly didn’t.

“It feels good,” Kylo reassured him. He moved his lips to Hux’s ear, whispering gently. “So good you won’t be able to think straight. My cock inside you will be the only thing you can think about.”

Hux shuddered again, giving a soft moan as he arched his back, pressing upwards.

“And what does it make _you_ think about?”

Kylo huffed softly, a poor imitation for a laugh as he struggled to draw enough breath or make his muscles work to form a smile. He kissed his way to Hux’s mouth again, the answer already heavy on his tongue; a promise, somehow, that he ached to voice.

“You.”

Hux met Kylo’s kiss and thrusts with renewed vigor, accepting whatever it was Kylo admitted to or revealed in that moment. Kylo couldn’t even work it out himself, as he found no room to think about anything but Hux, and the increasingly desperate pace he was setting, spurred on by Hux. The air around them was heavy with the scent and sounds of their coupling, and the world truly faded away, the reformed universe lying forgotten in some distant, unwanted place in Kylo’s mind. He barely even noticed. He cared more for the way Hux’s lips were moving, words forming, begging of him.

“I want…”

With a groan, Kylo pulled away, pulling back so he could rearrange Hux. Hux didn’t even protest, too far gone to really care that Kylo was grasping his thigh and bringing it up over his abdomen and across his body, almost pushing him onto his side. Kylo was quick to line back up and push in with a rough thrust that made them both sigh in relief, and then reach past Hux’s thigh to take Hux in his hand again, despite the angle more difficult. Neither of them much cared, their movements becoming more and more desperate. Kylo grew more confident as he neared his climax, unafraid of hurting Hux, and almost uncaring as to how good this was for his partner, whose feedback telegraphed ecstasy. For several selfish seconds, all that mattered to Kylo was fucking Hux has hard as he could, thrusting deeply, and deeper still as his knot started to swell.

Hux’s reaction to the sensation was beautiful. He gasped loudly, eyes wide and lips parted as his fingers clawed at Kylo’s back. Kylo bit his own lip, fighting between the oncoming rush of release and Hux’s unique beauty, and losing to both. He didn’t even care about winning: he just wanted a handful more moments of this before it was over.

He didn’t get nearly enough of what he wanted, though, and gave a sob as he started to come, his knot too swollen to pull out. Hux’s body held him tightly, warm and wet and perfect around him as he spilled his first load deep into him, the second quickly following and with it taking something of himself Kylo was glad to relinquish. His hand had slackened for a moment around Hux’s cock before Kylo tightened it again, stroking in time with the waves of pleasure causing his body to tremble and then shudder, completely spent. His skin was damp with sweat, lungs gasping for breath, and his cock was oversensitive, jolts of pleasure searing through him as he kept rocking his hips, nudging Hux’s prostate with each movement. He struggled to hold himself up, but Hux seemed to welcome the crushing weight, despite the awkward angle. Kissing uncoordinatedly at the side of Hux’s face, Kylo found his lips at Hux’s neck, the hunger to mark and claim him still strong despite his abating lust. He didn’t dare do more than simply kiss, breathing in Hux’s scent and closing his eyes, enjoying the way Hux felt beneath and around him as he wound tighter and tighter, nearing completion.

When Hux came, he went completely still, tensing almost unbearably before he fell apart with a soft gasp, almost as if surprised by what his body was doing. Kylo nursed him through it, rocking into Hux and teasing every last drop from him, biting back his own reaction to the way Hux clenched around him. He didn’t let go until Hux was completely spent, panting and shivering again, and when he did he carefully rearranged their bodies, shifting until they lay on their sides with Kylo spooning Hux, still connected. Almost lazily, Kylo brought his hand to his mouth, licking away Hux’s come and savouring the taste of it, before he wrapped his arms somewhat protectively around Hux, holding him close and kissing his shoulder as he listened to the sound of Hux trying to catch his breath. The skin against his own was still damp with sweat and flushed, and probably would remain so for the next few days until Hux’s heat abated. At least it would subside for a time after each orgasm.

“Did you just…?”

Kylo tightened his arms around Hux a fraction.

“I like the way you taste.”

Hux simply gave a halfhearted groan in response, clearly too sated to care. He pressed back against Kylo, hands closing over Kylo’s and holding them tightly to his chest.

“Have you ever done this before?” Hux asked tiredly after a few moments.

“Done what?”

Kylo couldn’t work out what Hux meant: he was too busy focusing on the way it felt when Hux absentmindedly stroked his hands.

“Been with an omega in heat.”

“Oh. No.”

Hux was quiet for a moment, still stroking Kylo’s hands. “Why not?”

Kylo gave a halfhearted shrug he knew Hux felt. “It never felt right? Not sure.”

“Mm,” Hux murmured in response, falling silent. Kylo picked up on the question Hux was fretting about, but was too afraid to voice. Shifting his hands, Kylo parted his fingers, lacing them with Hux’s.

“It feels right with you.”

Kylo didn’t know how it was possible for Hux to relax any more, but the man did, softening and seeming to sink even further into the mattress and against Kylo, who welcomed the reaction. It acted as a balm, soothing away any distant worries that were trying to creep closer. Kylo was aware of so many unspoken fears and questions left unanswered in that moment - for both of them - but they didn’t matter when he had this; when he had Hux in his arms. He felt oddly safe, and at peace.

The thought of getting to sleep with Hux at least once more filled Kylo with longing. He hated that he knew the opportunity they had was all too brief - and that was if Hux even wanted him again. Kylo liked to hope that Hux did, but didn’t broach the subject. That would come soon enough, perhaps after they were no longer tied and they’d had time to clean up and redress.

“What happens now?” Hux asked, sounding sleepy and content. Kylo gave a soft chuckle, the movement making him acutely aware of where they were still joined.

“Whatever you want,” he said. “Sleep, if you like. You can shower later, and I’ll even fetch food for you.”

“You’d fetch me food?”

Kylo could hear the smile in Hux’s voice. “No,” he admitted, “but I’d get a droid to fetch it. Almost the same thing.”

Hux laughed, and then sighed, pushing even further back against Kylo.

“Whatever I want?” he echoed.

“Yeah.”

Hux fell silent. Kylo knew he hadn’t fallen asleep. His mind was starting to become too crowded for that, and Kylo kissed his shoulder, wishing the thoughts would disappear.

“What are you afraid of?” he asked gently. Hux paused, considering the question. It seemed there were a great number of things Hux was afraid of in that moment, and he was trying to pick one to voice.

“Will you stay?”

Kylo didn’t even think to ask for how long. He nodded, lightly kissing Hux’s neck.

“Yes.”

Hux was tilting his head again, seemingly instinctively baring his neck. Kylo could tell it was deliberate, though, and after a moment stopped.

“I won’t do that though,” he said firmly.

Hux twisted, looking round at Kylo with a wounded sharpness to his expression.

“Why not?”

“Besides the fact you never showed any desire for me before, so I have no clue if you actually want it - and me - or if it’s your heat talking?” Kylo paused, his gaze flickering down to the pale skin of Hux’s neck, the flush that was there earlier retreating. “It’s not something we could hide. People would know.”

“I don’t think that really matters any more.”

Kylo hated the bitter edge to Hux’s voice. He didn’t want to have to address it so soon, but Hux’s fear was suddenly right there, unavoidable.

“Do you really think Snoke wants you dead? Do you not think he would have done it by now if he did?”

Kylo wished he could talk about something - anything - else, but Hux needed his reassurance. Kylo would give it.

“And besides,” Kylo continued, shifting his weight slightly. “I’m rather stubborn and argumentative. He’d have a very, very hard time convincing me to carry out any order of that nature.”

Still turned towards him, Hux’s eyes widened.

“You mean that.”

“I mean that,” Kylo confirmed. His gaze dipped to Hux’s lips, then back to his clear green eyes. There were a good number of other reasons Kylo wouldn’t want Hux dead, and one of them was definitely Hux’s rare beauty: a red-haired, green-eyed omega with a fierce, intimidating presence that routinely put alphas in their place wasn’t exactly a common thing. Someone Kylo wanted to be around so intimately was rarer still. He thought a little guiltily of Thanisson, and how he’d fucked uncaringly. The second he could, Kylo had pulled away and left. He had no desire to pull away from Hux: not yet, at least.

He sighed, taking one hand back and raising it to Hux’s cheek and holding him just so as he leaned in, kissing him tenderly. Hux didn’t pull away. The man allowed the touch: the kind of thing Kylo never thought the man capable of considering, let alone accepting. Funny how Kylo hadn’t thought himself capable of it either.

When he pulled away, his fingers fell to Hux’s neck, and he stroked the skin gently.

“This is the only thing I won’t do. I’ll mark you in some other way, if you like. I’ll do anything. Just not this.”

Hux nodded, turning away again. He seemed accepting of Kylo’s words, not upset by them.

“Would you do it if you could? If it didn’t matter if anyone found out?”

Hux sounded tired again, his voice low and soft.

“If I was sure you wanted it: yes.”

Hux gave a small laugh. “‘If you were sure’. Read my mind.”

It wasn’t a request, so Kylo didn’t. Instead, he closed his eyes, wondering how long before he’d have to pull away so he could clean up. He hoped Hux wouldn’t mind dirtying one of his towels.

“Kylo?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time can you be rougher?”

“How do you mean?”

Hux struggled to voice what he wanted. Kylo waited patiently, hoping he would manage. At length, he did. It was probably helped by the peculiarity of the situation: Hux’s relaxed mood and the unfamiliar heat.

“Treat me roughly. I… I want you to fuck me from behind. Like a bitch.”

Kylo’s breath caught in his chest at Hux’s words, his cheeks flushing. He hadn’t known Hux could think such things, never mind vocalise them.

“Just use me. I don’t care. I just want you to overpower me.”

Kylo nuzzled Hux’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t get hard again too soon.

“Okay. I’ll always stop if you tell me to.”

Kylo could _feel_ Hux blushing.

“No.”

“What do you mean?”

Kylo wondered if gently stroking Hux’s hand as Hux had done to his earlier was helping or not. He couldn’t quite work out where the conflict in Hux’s mind was going - it was a mixture of excitement, disbelief, shame and arousal. He simply had to wait for Hux to explain.

“If I said ‘stop’ I wouldn’t really want you to.”

“What would you say, then?”

“I…” Hux trailed off, shivering slightly. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Kylo tightened his hold on Hux, keeping him close. He could feel the other man’s growing embarrassment, and wanted to ease it. “It’s fine,” he insisted. “Really, it’s okay. How about something you wouldn’t normally say? Like ‘bantha’? The second you say that I’ll know, and I can stop, or do something else. How’s that?”

Hux snorted at the suggestion, but didn’t say anything else. Kylo could feel his knot starting to soften, and kissed Hux’s shoulder, his eyes clenched shut as he fought against what was happening. He wasn’t ready to relinquish what he’d found.

“Is there anything you wouldn’t want me to do?”

Hux wriggled a little, seeming uncomfortable as Kylo started to soften. The movement made Kylo slip free a little, a trickle of come escaping. Hux immediately stilled.

“Don’t spit on me,” Hux said after a moment. Kylo nodded.

“Okay. Is there anything else?”

“I can’t think…” Hux started. Kylo couldn’t tell if Hux meant he couldn’t think of anything he disliked in that moment, or if he was struggling to form words as he reached back, grasping Kylo’s hip and trying to pull him closer. It seemed to be the latter, as Hux gave a frustrated groan, pushing back futilely. Kylo held him tightly, kissing his shoulder in a way that reassured them both as his knot lessened even more and he eventually slipped from Hux’s body, the wetness of come mixed with Hux’s arousal clinging to his skin and trickling down to pool on the sheets beneath them. Kylo felt the loss keenly, and stayed as he was, clinging to Hux, for several long moments, trying to remember how to let go. He couldn’t quite work it out, though, and kissed Hux’s neck lightly in apology.

“Would you like to take a shower?” he asked, lips still brushing against Hux’s skin. Somehow Hux smelled even better, and Kylo nuzzled his neck as he tried to work out what it was, urgently trying to form a clear, sharp memory of every little detail so he could remember it later.

Oddly, Hux laughed, but Kylo was too focused on savouring the warmth and contact to care much.

“What?” he asked after a moment.

“Why do you do that?”

Kylo was confused, and paused what he was doing, pulling away slightly and loosening his hold on Hux. It seemed to be the wrong thing to do, as Hux immediately shifted back, his hand grasping at Kylo’s arm and holding it tightly to his chest.

“You always take,” Hux said. “You don’t care if someone tells you ‘no’; if you want it, you take it anyway, everyone else be damned. Why is this so different?”

Kylo wondered for a moment if Hux wanted to hear the answer. It wasn’t exactly his fondest memory.

“The first person I was ever with was a beta. She was really pretty. I honestly thought she wanted me. Turns out I was just rebound. It wasn’t that she was unwilling, just that… Her mind kept drifting elsewhere.” He shrugged, mostly to try and dispel the memory and forget how much it had bothered him back then to want someone so much and be so invested in them only to find out that they didn’t truly feel the same in return. It had been a less than fulfilling experience, but a useful lesson learned.

“Oh,” Hux managed in response, sounding sorry. His fingers tightened against Kylo’s arm, pressing in bluntly. It made Kylo think of all the marks Hux had left on him, and he warmed at the idea of being possessively marked. He wondered if Hux had done that deliberately, or would have treated anyone else the same. He liked to think Hux did it to him on purpose.

“Can you read my mind while we’re… together?”

Kylo could tell that Hux couldn’t find a suitable word for what they’d just done: he couldn’t either.

“No, not really. It’s just vague impressions. More emotions; feelings. I could if I tried hard enough, but I’d rather focus on other things.”

He smiled as he said the last part, leaning in enough to kiss Hux’s cheek. He was glad when he felt Hux smile in return.

“So how about that shower?” he asked again, knowing they needed to move at some point. Hux started twisting in his arms, shifting onto his back and looking at Kylo, who struggled to catch his breath at the sight of him. Hux was nowhere near as flushed as earlier, but his cheeks were still pink, and lips reddened from kissing. Pale green eyes framed by soft gold lashes gazed warmly at him, tugging at something in Kylo’s chest.

“Must I really? You’re only going to make a mess of me again.”

Kylo let his hand trace down over Hux’s side, coming to rest at his waist, where he held him tightly, swallowing thickly as he tried to find his tongue. He couldn’t help glancing down over Hux’s body, taking in the surprising softness and attractive lines as Hux moved again, rolling towards Kylo and letting his leg hook over Kylo’s. He adjusted his embrace accordingly, pulling Hux closer to him.

“You,” he started, punctuating it with a fleeting kiss, “are going to go for a shower while I order some breakfast. And then,” he kissed Hux again, “we are going to eat. After that, I’ll do anything you want.”

Hux huffed, but accepted the kisses, chasing after them when Kylo pulled away.

“I don’t want breakfast,” he said shortly, pushing his hands into Kylo’s hair and kissing him, barely pulling away to speak again. “I want you.”

Kylo rolled them over as he kissed back. “I know,” he murmured, one hand stroking through Hux’s disheveled hair as he gazed down at him. He let his next words fall from his lip heavy with the unconditional promise he knew Hux would hear. “You’ve got me.”

Beneath him, Hux smiled.

“Good.”


End file.
